Fallen Angel
by Yugioh Lover 3
Summary: When Roxxi goes to duel with her twin sister Lexi at the competition that could take them to be the champion, she falls unconscious and wakes up in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! But when she meets someone or something there that changes her life. She doesn't want to go back...


Fallen Angel- A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic

**A/N: Hi guys it's my first ever fanfic I really hope you like it x If you don't.. Kura or Marik will send you to the shadow realm! Mwahaha  
L- Y'know that's uncalled for!  
Me- I really couldn't care less.  
L- Fine just hurry up!  
Me- Okay well here goes!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 1- The tournie

I woke up to the dreadful sound of my alarm clock. My twin Lexi and I were going to a duel monsters competition so I needed to be up early so as I could prepare me and my deck. I slumped out of bed and tied my long crimson hair into a ponytail, pulled on my slippers and walked downstairs. Me and Lexi live alone and so we make bad choices such as dying our hair. Lexi dip-dyed hers aqua blue and I dyed mine crimson, I decided I wanted to get a cat, we called her Twinkle (a name that I've had for cats from I was no age at all!) We left her alone one day and came back to a half tore up sofa, ornaments which were broke and a spillage from the water dish. I looked at the time, 07.45. I looked in the kitchen cupboards hungrily only to find we needed to go shopping. There was a dribble of milk, 2 strawberry yogurts, half a box of cereal, bread and crisps from last weeks party. I took a yogurt, leaving the other one for Lexi and a slice of toast (I don't know why since I don't even eat toast!) I scoffed them in me and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I started searching for Twinkle knowing how mischievous she was and how something had to be broken, spilled or damaged. I peeked into the livingroom, she was lying asleep on the sofa, quiet like an angel. I stroked her for a minute then decided to go get showered and dressed for the tournament. I dashed upstairs and jumped into the bathroom getting towels out and turning on the shower. I got into the shower, washed myself then got out into the steaming bathroom. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me then threw one over my hair. I tip-toed into the bedroom and got dressed into my red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and my red converse. As you can see I like the colour red! I figured I'd need to wake up Lexi so I crept to her bedside, plugged in the hair dryer and blasted the hot air into her face!  
"ROXXI!" She screamed as she awoke startled by what just happened.  
"Yes Lexi?" I giggled. I know.. I'm a very.. Immature 15 year old.  
"I'll get you for that!"  
"Sure you will.. Now get up and hurry up! It's the tournament today!"  
"Crap! I forgot!"  
"Well hurry up!"  
She jumped out of bed and proceeded downstairs while I finished blow drying and straightening my hair. I came bounding down the stairs with my deck in hand.  
"Why didn't you go shopping Roxxi? There's nothing in the house!" She exclaimed.  
"Do you want cereal, yogurt or toast?"  
"None! I want something nice.. Like bacon, eggs and toast!"  
"What about toast, toast and guess what? TOAST!" I shouted.  
"Fine.."  
I put the bread into the toaster and waited 'til it popped up again.  
"Lex, you wouldn't mind doing the rest yourself? I need to ring Jay and see if he's still okay with driving us up!"  
"Okay! I hope he is.. I'm not walking!"  
"Oh be quiet you drama Queen!"  
She groaned.  
I stepped into the livingroom and dialed Jay's number. *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
"Hey Rox, what's going on?"  
"You still taking us up to the tournament?  
"Yes, what time should I be round at?"  
"About 09.15. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah that means another.." There was a pause of silence "half hour of sleep!"  
I laughed. "You really are an idiot sometimes!"  
"Sometimes? You mean all day, everyday! 24/7!"  
"Right then! Bye Jay!"  
"Bye Rox!" I hung up and went back to the kitchen.  
"Hey Lexi! Jay said it's sti...What are you doing?" I looked at her only to see she was brushing her teeth, getting dressed and sorting out her deck. All at the same time.  
"I..De..cided.." She spat out the toothpaste. "I decided I needed to get everything done quickly so I became a multi-tasker!"  
"Okay? Well Jay isn't coming until 09.15 so you still have another half an hour."  
"Oh right.. I sure feel dumb!"  
"That's because you are" I muttered. I went back so the livingroom to see Twinkle before we left. She noticed it was me and stretched, hunching her back and stepping onto my legs then fell asleep once again so I just stroked her and listened as she purred.  
"Roxxi?" I felt someone tap my shoulder.  
"Hm?" I turned around  
"Time to go!"  
"Okay tell Jay I'll be out in two minutes"  
"Right!" Lexi called as she ran out the door.  
Right have a got everything I need? Phone, money, keys and most important.. My deck!  
I locked the house and ran to the car.  
"Hey Jay put your foot down 'cause I'm ready to duel!" I exclaimed  
"'Kay Roxxi!" He revved the car and took off we were finally away to duel!


End file.
